Fireworks
by Unfortunate Events
Summary: He had a promise to keep her. Twenty years has passed since her death and he's still trying to make the promise come true. Fireworks will bring them together again. SasuSaku. One-Shot.


_A/N:_

_Ah, I fail at life. :o_

_(You can agree. Yes.)_

_I absolutely, __**cannot**_ _stop writing SasuSaku one-shots. e-e_

_I don't own Naruto, I wasn't sure if this was the right couple for this, but it worked out :)_

_(Alternate universe)_

_Reviews would be appreciated:3_

_Enjoy:D!_

_**Fireworks;**_

One-Shot:)

_I'll be right _**here **_for you._

_Life just isn't the __**same **__without __**you**_**.**

_When you _**cry, **_I want to dry your _**tears.**

_I'll _**always **_be right here with you, to keep your __**promise.**_

For twenty years, on July fourth he does the same thing, to commemorate his love for Sakura Haruno, and keep his promise.

His opaque eyes traveled up towards the star-filled sky, and a long sigh escaped through his lips, nostalgic memories of the firework shows years past traveled through his mind. He was getting old, he knew that this could possibly be his last year, so he was making it the best.

_"Oh, Sasuke, let's go see the Firework Festival tonight!" She pleaded softly, her jade eyes turning his stomach to mush. She had the capability to change his cold demeanor._

_"Hn." He spoke._

_She laughed softly, her laugh ringing through his mind, he committed it to memory, he never wanted her laughing to end. _

_She tugged on his arm, pulling him through the mass of screaming children, mothers frantically looking for children running off to cotton-candy stands, couples lock-lipped under the sun-setting sky. _

_He glanced at her pink locks flowing in the ruffled breeze, the way her smile stayed upon her lips, although she was having a hard time pulling him along. _

_"Sasuke Uchiha. If you do not budge this moment, no cotton-candy for you!"_

_"I hate sweets." He responded, his eyes scrunching at the bright lights streaming from above. _

_She just giggled, and her lips pressed gently against his cheek. He happened to move, his ears turning a bright red._

_She took that opportunity to pull him through the massive crowd, and out onto a small hill under a willow tree. Leaves and twigs scattered underneath the tree, the grass a soft-plush-green. _

_This was the spot where they would watch the same fireworks, year after year, and she would buy mountains of sweets while he just chewed on tomatoes. _

_She always laughed at his weird tomato-loving obsession, but she didn't chide him, that was something she loved about Sasuke Uchiha._

He stretched his arms up, trying to crack the tension from his back to no avail. Old age was taking its toll on him, and he had to do this fast. Before he was pulled back inside by his nurse. She was charming, knew how he felt, so she had given him time...she also knew what that'd mean to her career; she'd be fired. But she loved the devotion he held.

He grabbed hold of his cane, pulling his black coat tighter around his skinny frame. His feet trailed along the walkway, towards the Firework Festival.

Lights shone from above, light orange and dark reds to keep that "sunset-feel". He chuckled, it reminded him so much of _her. _

His shoes crunched the grass beneath him, he gazed upon the different stalls. He halted to a stop when he stopped in front of one selling cotton candy.

His throat felt dry, like sandpaper. His fingers reached into his pockets, scrounging for loose change. Pulling out the coins, he frowned...he didn't have enough to buy cotton candy for her.

A young man with black hair ran the stand, and as he gazed upon the sad elderly looking man, he motioned towards the different variety of cotton candy.

"Are you buying cotton-candy for someone special?" His voice startled Sasuke from his memories, and he gazed upon the young man who smiled softly at him.

"Yes, but I don't have enough unfortunately..."

"It's on the house...after all it's a holiday, what's her favorite kind?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slowly "The pink one..." He whispered.

The young man handed him a roll of pink cotton candy. "Is she around? I love seeing the smiles upon the customers faces when they receive cotton candy."

Sasuke's eyes crinkled, and his hand gripped tighter onto the cane supporting what little weight he provided.

"She passed away, twenty years ago," His voice shook slightly "Thank you for the candy, it's really special for me."

The young mans eyes softened "I see, I'm so sorry for your loss...I hope you have a nice holiday."

Sasuke smiled gently at the man, and continued his stroll through the hectic festival, trying desperately to get through towards their hill.

An elderly woman tugged on her grandson's hand gently, her voice calm and sweet. "Sweetie... you're daddy will be here soon...I promise!" Under her breath she muttered "Annoying child..."

"Ino?" He called gently across the cries of screaming children.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" She still had that glorious long blonde hair, but it was tinged with streaks of gray, and her stunning blue eyes were turning a duller blue.

Ino trudged closer towards him, dragging her grandson along, who voiced his complaints to full extent. "Granny! I don't want to see this old man! I wanna see daddy and mommy!" His screams went unheard by Ino who grabbed the lollipop hanging in her grandson's hand and shoving it into his mouth.

He quieted for a few moments, allowing Ino time to talk to Sasuke.

"How are you...Sasuke?" She asked, her voice diminishing all traces of annoyance and crudeness.

"I'm doing better, thanks Ino." He responded, his eyes gazing up at the sky. It was getting darker.

"Going to visit Sakura?" His eyes snapped back towards Ino, who smiled softly.

"Don't think I don't know what you've done for her all these years, Sasuke. She'd do the same for you," Tears appeared in her eyes. "I miss her so much...she really brought out the best in people. Wish she was here to do it for him. All he does is complain and call me an old hag. Why'd I have children...and why did my children...have this child?"

Sasuke chuckled softly "Thank you for everything, Ino. She really did bring out the best...that's why I love her so much."

Ino smiled and waved at Sasuke's retreating back, and Ino's grandson stared at her with wide eyes.

"You see, darling, you need to grow up to be like him when you're older." Ino informed her grandson.

Her grandson continued to stare at her with wide eyes, unknowing of her words, but keeping them at heart.

Sasuke eventually saw the willow tree come into sight, and his hand clutched on the cotton-candy bag alittle too tightly. He slowly moved his way up the hill, trying his best not to stumble.

A grave came into view, and he swallowed back his feelings of sorrow.

After Sakura had died...for a few weeks he couldn't find the reason why he still had to live, but he knew if he had passed away, he couldn't continue the promise he had made her.

_"Sasuke-kun," Her soft voice flooded through his thoughts, and his eyes opened to see her gently pushing his bangs away from his forehead, her jade eyes were so full of life as she looked down to smile at him._

_"Promise me, that whenever I pass away, you'll come back to this hill and watch the fireworks for me each year." Sasuke sighed, his fingers reaching up to gently rub the pad of his thumb across her cheek._

_"What if I pass away before you?" He asked. _

_She giggled softly. "Of course you won't die before me, silly! Because I want to make sure you do this for me, I have to die first, it'll be all romantic." _

_He couldn't help the feeling that egged at his soul, the feeling that she was already starting to die, but he made the promise anyway, he couldn't resist her._

_"I promise, Sakura." She leaned down, to softly press her lips against his._

He had kept his promise, all these years, and he even begged to have Sakura buried next to the willow tree. He kneeled beside her grave, his fingers running smoothly over the hedge-stone. Tears swelled up in his eyes, as he smiled at her grave.

"Hello...Sakura...I can't believe it's been a year since the last time I've seen you...I can't pull myself together to see you at anytime except July fourth every year." He breathed...the tears running down his cheeks.

He placed the bag of cotton-candy down onto her grave and he chuckled too himself

"I'm sorry it isn't flowers...but I'd rather give you what you want every year at this festival - pink cotton-candy."

His head lay against her grave, and he lets his sob run past his lips, his fingers clutched the soft grass. The pain was threatening to explode, and his heart pressure was rising high.

Shaking, he stood up. He still had a job to do, and hell he would do it even if it would _kill _him.

His hand clutched firmly on his cane, he moved down the hill at a fast pace, careful not to fall down. His feet moved quickly, despite his old age, through the mass of people, and he arrived back at his retirement home.

His eyes clouded with tears, he made his way past the front of his home, and towards the Fireworks Department, he was going to ask them to do him his dying favor.

His heart began to pound heavily against his chest, and his vision was becoming heavy, his breath came out in ragged pants. He was losing time.

He approached the Fireworks Department, and headed towards the front desk, where a young lady perched.

"I need to speak to Naruto Uzumaki." He whispered hoarsely.

_"Hey, Sasuke. Do you think when we're older, the sky will still be blue? We'll still be in love?" Naruto always asked so many questions...and Sasuke sighed in response, but happened to answer anyway._

_"I suppose...unless you do something to tear apart the eco-system. I'm sure I'll still be in love with Sakura...but who knows about you, and Hinata. You hardly ever spend time with her now that you own that business." _

_Naruto cringed, Sasuke was always blunt, ready to give an honest answer...and he wasn't always braced for it. _

_"I love Hinata...Sasuke, I would do anything for her." _

_"I know, dobe."_

_Naruto grinned, and Sasuke smirked._

"Well, hey! If it isn't lover boy, Uchiha Sasuke...how're you Sasuke?" Naruto's dry voice - rough like paper and ripened with age spoke.

"I'm doing well Naruto...listen I need to ask a favor." Sasuke's eyes roamed over the portraits he had of Hinata, and their daughter Rena around the room.

"Anything, Sasuke, I owe you." Naruto smiled.

"Could you...possibly, display this with your fireworks tonight?" Sasuke reached inside his coat and pulled out a crinkled, ruffled piece of paper.

"Of course," Naruto responded his eyes glinting. "I know it'll mean the world to Sakura."

Sasuke smiled "I know...this would brighten her-"

A sharp pain jabbed through his heart, and he collapsed to the ground, his breathing slowing down rapidly.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! What's wrong? Alyana! Call an ambulance!" Naruto hollered to the receptionist.

"Hold on...Sasuke...you'll be alright." His vision was starting to blur, and all he could think of was what he had planned for Sakura.

"I don't care if I die tonight...Naruto...you need to do this for me!" Sasuke gasped out before his eyes closed and he fell into unconsciousness.

_"Sasuke, you're so stupid!" Her nostrils flared, and angry tears slid down her cheeks. Her feet stomped heavily against the hard-wood floor as she paced, to and fro. _

_"Why would you do something like this, to try and please me! It doesn't matter to me, all I would need is you! But you go and hurt yourself, you're so stupid!" She cried. _

_Sasuke smiled...his eyes rolling towards her._

_"Sakura." He calmly voiced, but she didn't hear him, she was to busy ranting._

_"Stupid, idiot, fool-"_

_"SAKURA!" He raised his voice, and Sakura turned towards him, her eyes filled to the brim with tears that gushed over as she wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed a sigh of relief._

_"I love you...you stupid fool, you could've died," She laughed through her tears "Then you couldn't keep your promise."_

_He smiled, and ran his fingers gently through her hair, breathing in her scent._

His eyes flickered open to stare at a white ceiling, he heard the small _beep-beep-beep! _of a machine that was oh, so, familiar.

Glancing to his side, he saw Ino sitting calmly in a chair, her grandson in her lap, asking her constant questions. Hinata was talking quietly to the doctor, and he even saw his nurse from the retirement home, glancing worriedly at his heart monitor.

The nurse leapt to her feet, and collected Sasuke's hands in hers. "Are you alright? Oh, I knew I shouldn't have let you out, you're so sick...and frail...and oh, dear-"

"It's all right, darling. I'm fine...did Naruto do what I asked?" His eyes pleaded, begging to know.

"The firework show hasn't started yet...but...you can't possibly see it from here...and we can't let you out of bed, you're dying Sasuke."

"I've been dying for years...as my dying wish, please let me see my last fireworks with my wife." Hinata arrived back inside with the doctor, who sighed.

"We have patients...who always request crazy things like this...but I'll allow it this time, because I can see how much this means to you." The doctor spoke.

Hinata's eyes sparkled, and the nurse squealed softly in glee.

Ino blinked and narrowed her eyes "Well who's going to carry this old fart? It's not going to be me." Sasuke laughed, and looked at Ino.

"Thank you for being there for Sakura, and I, Ino. It means alot..." He smiled.

Ino nodded in response "We'll miss you emotionally lacking man...to bad you can't stay longer...but you've been apart from Sakura for too long. It's time your promise was brought into life."

With the help from medical staff...Sasuke was carried towards the willow tree, where his life was slowly edging away. The firework show began to start right when Sasuke was placed on the grass, where Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and the nurse kept his company.

Minutes passed, and Sasuke began to grow tired...too very tired, and he could hardly stay awake but Naruto kept whispering "It's almost here."

Right before his eyes dropped to a final close, bright pink fireworks blared across the sky, and writing appeared.

"Sakura, you mean the world too me..I love you, and I'm coming to you, my promise is done...and now I can rest eternally by your side. Love, Sasuke."

His last breath slipped out fast, "I'm coming Sakura..."

His body went limp against Naruto.

Sasuke, was buried right next to Sakura a few months later, and now every year their friends pay tribute to their grave...leaving Sakura pink cotton-candy and Sasuke, a bag of tomatoes.

_I kept my _**promise **_to _**you.**

_Now, all I want is to see your _**smiling **face again.

**Sakura, **_I'm coming for _**you.**


End file.
